not alone
by sharingstories2
Summary: Ginny Weasley always felt alone but is she? AU
1. Chapter 1

~ part one Harry potter was not what you'd call a 'normal' slytherin. For one he hated the dark arts, two his best friends were gryffindor's, third he didn't despise the headmaster and had a better relationship with the gryffindor head of house than his own and finally he had a huge crush on ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley was not what you'd call a 'normal' girl for one she wasn't that into makeup and designer gear, deciding on the tomboy route. She loves flying and isn't afraid to break a nail but the most unusual thing about ginny Weasley was the fact she 'hated' harry potter. Hate being the exact opposite of how she felt, the words should be absolutely and inorevicably in love with the boy. Her feelings were only increased when he saved her from the chamber of secrets. Their love was forbidden so the only way to get over him was to hate him. He was the only one who made her feel unalone so how much does ginny Weasley hate harry potter?. 


	2. part two

Not alone ~ part two Ginny Weasley had just finished quidditch practice and felt particularly tired. She was walking to the common room when the blonde douche came out of nowhere and stupefyed her. Then as she fell to the floor a boy with back hair and green eyes came into view. He knocked the others to the ground and picked up ginny. Ginny woke up in her bed with no recollection of how she got there. She opened her eyes to find hermione dozing off, not wanting to wake up her friend she lay In bed. She was about to doze off again when a pecking sound reached her ears. She looked over to find a brown tawny owl pecking the window, deciding hermione wasn't going to wake up she dragged herself over to the window. After taking the letter attached she sat back down. The first thing she noticed was that the letter wasn't hand written. It was written with a keyboard or was it something else?, ignoring the argument in her head and read the letter: Dear ginny or ginerva but you hate that name so I'll call you ginny. So ginny how you feelin'?. Don't worry i 'saved' you apparently. You were doing fine well you weren't but I can say they hit you from behind and I 'stumbled' upon you. By the way I knew about the attack cuz I'm in a house that's not yours and hears quite a bit. Don't worry I'm not stalking you or anything. It's just that your a great girl and I know if I just approach you, you'll hex me and to be honest I wouldn't blame you if you did but I don't understand why you hate me so much. Anyway enough of my rambling So good luck And remember your NOT alone Love Prongslet xxx Ginny stared at the letter confused. What did NOT alone mean?, why did She feel ok when a stranger she may or may not know was helping. It didn't make ANY sense. There was something about the letter though that reminded her of someone. A certain slytherin quality was about this letter. That's when it hit her Pad foot Moony Prongs Wormtail Now she needed Fred and George. 


	3. part 3

The next morning found Harry alone at the slytherin table. He'd successfully managed to do what he set out to do. The problem was he'd not slept and was questioned by his house as to why he'd not been in his bed. He knew most of them didn't care, they were death eater spawn. The only two that he knew cared for him (besides his gryffindore friends) were Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. They're the only slytherin's to make friends with his gryffindore friends. Harry stared at the gryffindore table, not realising Blaise and Millicent snickering. When he turned around and saw them staring at him he blushed like a tomato. He didn't say anything but he knew he'd have the mick taken out of him later. He turned to the gryffindore table as saw ginny staring at him a though converting a message to his brain. He didn't quite understand but he didn't have to as she walked over. She received many confused glances but she ignored them. She walked over to Harry and nodded "thanks potter I owe you one." "What did I do?" "Let's say I have prongs son to thank for taking care of some people you wouldn't know anything about that would you?." Harry smiled "not at all weasley just remember to watch your back some attacks can be urm... brutal. Just don't bleed" ginny looked at him confused and twitched her eye then scowled. She lent forward "this doesn't make us friends you know but I guess I will refrain from killing you..." Harry laughed. Suddenly her eyes turned cold "don't rise to the bait potter, it's what they want," and with that she walked off. Harry didn't have chance to wonder what she meant as he was on his feet in under a second. Malfoy had walked up to ginny and slapped her leaving everyone shocked. Harry walked up to Malfoy "what's your problem?" "You, you potter" "Well you know what If I'm your problem fight me and leave everyone else out of it." Malfoy pondered this got a second before hitting and missing Harry. He'd dodged out the way "oh just join our side potter!" 


	4. part 4

Ginny awaited Harry's answer, she knew how he felt about voldemort just not his followers. What harry did though shocked her. He laughed. Malfoy stared at him then at Ginny. He attempted to fire a spell at her but potter punched him in the face as Mcgonnagall and Snape walked over, Snape was livid and gave Harry detention as did Mcgonnagall for Malfoy. He tried to detest unlike Potter who winked at Mcgonnagall and walked over to professer Snape. He patted the professer on the back "thanks for this 'sir' Snape I hope you give me the worst form of detention, for I deserve it!." Ginny tried to detect any sarcasm but found none. "Quit you snivelling Potter you know what I could urm do" Harry paled considerably and whispered something like 'well that makes me screwed' then walked out. It was in Transfiguration when she was first questioned on talking to Potter this morning. She was called up to the gryffindore's head of house's desk. The professer took ginny to her office whilst ordering the class to read chapter twenty five of their books. She told ginny to take a seat as she started started talking "miss Weasley I respect your privacy but I would like to know something. Why were you talking to mr Potter without killing him?." Ginny sucked in a breath. She couldn't say she suspected he'd saved her from getting mobbed last night. She thought thoroughly before saying "urm I needed to tell him a message from Ron. He couldn't do it because he's to busy sucking hermione's face off." "Ginny don't use that type of saying but very well, you may go." Ginny did as she was told. She sat on her seat next to Colin creevy and began reading the chapter. She had just finished reading when the dour opened and none other that Harry freakin' potter walked in. He walked straight up to professer Mcgonnagall's desk and they went in the back. Harry came out with the professer laughing. He turned to the esteemed teacher "sorry professer but even I'm not that sneaky. Cunning maybe but not sneaky." He then said bye and walked out just as Mcgonnagall cleared the class out. Ginny was packing up when she found a white envelope with her name on. Curious, she opened it. Dear ginny, So that conversation with the boy who lived (pretty suckish right?) went well. I have to warn you people talk. They think you gonna become either a cute couple with a stupid name like 'hinny' or create WW2(wizarding war two). I don't by the way don't touch your goblet at dinner it's laced with truth serum to make you spill all the secrets about what happened in your first year. Don't forget Your never alone Yours prongslet xxxx Ginny bunched her fist in frustration if she could find that map the twins always had she could figure this out! 


	5. part 5

Harry was still walking the halls laughing from his talk with Mcgonnagall. He still couldn't believe she thought HE liked GINNY. Even if he does wants to run his rugged hands through her soft hair a and kiss her roughed lips. Oh god he loved ginny weasley. He ran around looking for Millicent or hermione they would know what to do. He wasn't even looking where he was going because he ran into someone and knocked them and their books across the floor. Wasn't it just his look that it was Ginny?. He began apologising but Ginny thought he'd done it on purpose "watch were you're going potter." "Watch who you're talking to weasley!" "URG you're an imbecile!" "and YOU'RE impossible gosh Weasley you ever heard of accidents." You could see this was going to end bad because Ron intervened and pulled them apart. He was about to talk to Ginny but she stormed off. Harry ran off in the opposite direction yelling sorry to Ron who just looked dumbfounded. Well I'm screwed harry thought. 


	6. part 6

Ginny was infuriated, how dare I'm-better-than-you potter walk into her. Yet again it could've been an incident like he'd said but being potter made that seem very unlikely. When she got to her dorm she found hermione on her bed. They studied eachother, "what hermione?" "Nothing" "Why are you on my bed?" "No reason" "Hermione..." "Harry said sorry." Ginny snorted "he's an arrogant prick" "Yea but he's my best friend. Ginny, Harry struggles to realise what his feelings are. He didn't have the best of... upbringings and although he loved school his isn't exactly urm... fond of his house. He's realised his feelings for you though Ginny and it scared him to the point where sometimes he acts like an arrogant prick to get noticed don't judge him Ginny. He's more... complicated and lost than you'd think." With that she left ginny and the room. Ginny stared at her her friends retreating figure and turned to her thoughts. Well that was certainly odd... 


	7. part 7

Harry was going frantic. He had to tell Ginny because he was going to go insane. He'd found out their plan and to say he wasn't a happy bunny was an understatement. He ran up to his room to find Blaise and Millicent discussing ways to rid of Malfoy. "Where's the typewriter?!" he asked franticly. They looked at eachother. Blaise turned to Harry "look man we don't think it's a good idea for you to do this' "It's turning you into a love struck mad man" Millicent piped up. Harry stared at them "THEY'RE GOING TO DRUG HER!" "Man what are you on about?" Harry took a deep breath. "I overheard Malfoy he has it out for her. He's going to drug her and tape her to a pole in a muggle street!." Millicent took in Harry's broke demeanour "Harry what happened to you?" "I dunno anymore" 


	8. part 8

Ginny never thought Harry James potter would have ever tried to protect her from his fellow slytherins but that morning her opinions on him changed. She woke up to find a letter on her bedside table. She thought it was from "Prongslet" but she only found one word. BEWARE. She dropped the letter and backed up against the bed breathing heavily. She heard her name but didn't register what was being said. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Hermione's concerned face. "You alright?" "Yeah" Ginny said. Hermione looked suspicious but dropped the subject as they made their way to the great hall. Ginny hadn't even touched her food when Potter walked over and switched their goblets. The whole hall stopped with bated breath as Ginny stood up. She reached for the goblet as Harry pulled it further away from her. "Potter" she said sweetly "why have you taken my drink, you see I don't know what is in THAT drink" she reached for the goblet again. "sorry Ginny no can do!" he looked toward Malfoy who sneered. Then at his friends who gave him the thumbs up. He leaned down and kissed the flaming red haired girl then pulled away whispering "remember your not alone." Then pulled back and drank the drank whole before sprinting out the hall leaving Malfoy annoyed and Ginervra Weasley shell shocked. 


	9. part 9

Harry ran as far as he could trying to fight the truth/knock-out serum. He didn't get far before he was caught by Ginny. He tried to pull away but Ginny kept tight hold. Her face unreadable. She took a deep breath. "What was that?" Harry didn't want to say but the truth serum took over. "Malfoy laced your drink with truth/knock-out serum." "Why did you drink it? "because once the truth serum wears off you're knocked-out and he was going to drop you in a muggle street." Ginny took. a step forward as Harry's heart sped up. He could feel her breath on his face. Tilting her head she asked "and why did you kiss me?" Harry knew she was teasing him but two can play at that even with his disadvantage. He once again captured her lips with his own and smiled. He pulled away to be met with a slap. Ginny looked half amused half stunned. "THAT'S for being stupid." Harry didn't ponder what that was meant to mean as she kissed him. She grinned and hugged him tightly ", THAT'S for being you" she then turned away "Oh and Prongslet thanks to you I was never alone." She then ran away. Harry then ran to the hospital wing to get the serum reversed with thoughts of a certain flaming red haired girl with brown eyes. 


	10. part 10

Epilouge Never had Ginny been happier as she skipped into the common room that morning. Ron looked at her weirdly before shouting. "HINNY!" Ginny looked at her brother before lauging. "Lets just say ' prongslet' may or may not have admitted something to me." Ron grinned pleased for his sister but making a mental note to kill 'prongslet' and resumed kissing hermione. That night Ginevra Weasley fell asleep feeling like she wasn't alone for the first time in a while and it felt good. 


End file.
